


Work of art

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, artist!kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: When Kei agrees to model for his boyfriend, this isn't what he expects.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 36





	Work of art

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/115689703309/19-tsukkikage), originally a request!

Kei stood there awkwardly, shirtless and in his boxers, and stared at his boyfriend. The smaller boy was currently rummaging through a box of tools and paint bottles. The silence between them wasn’t that unusual but the situation was highly weird. At least for Kei, because Kageyama mostly looked like he didn’t give a shit about the whole thing.

Well, it was pretty normal, Kei guessed. He did agree to help him for the entrance exam Kageyama was planning to take. As third years now, they had had to choose what they wanted to do after high school. Kei had chosen a university to study geology and paleontology while Kageyama – to everyone’s surprise – had decided to try entering an art school. But as much as the team had been surprised, they all knew he would probably pass the exam without much difficulty as long as it only involved art and not English, maths and other subjects where he just couldn’t get better.

Kageyama was skilled with brushes, pencils and colours. There was no denying it. So when he had asked Kei if he could use him as subject for his project, Kei didn’t really think twice about it. His boyfriend had drawn him enough times for him to know he would do an awesome job.

What he didn’t expect – didn’t understand at that moment? – was that “ _using him as subject_ ” didn’t mean “ _just staying on a chair for a few minutes or hours_ ” this time.

“I’m sorry but. The paint’s supposed to go _where_?” he finally asked, making the dark-haired boy look at him over his shoulder.

“Over all of your body. So preferably under your boxers, yeah.” Kageyama told him. “But if you want to back out, I’ll understand.”

“No, no. I’ll do it… Just remind me how many people will see your work?”

“Well, there’ll be me, obviously. And the jury. And some observers I think? And a guy or two looking for young talents. And maybe…”

Kei stopped listening and mentally prepared himself to the idea of showing his ass and more to complete strangers – with the evident possibility of way more people, as his boyfriend definitely was a young talent.


End file.
